The Other World
by Cerberin
Summary: Krissia and Mika adore Death Note; they wished a gazillion times to be in it. But they sure as hell didn't mean it. When they are, despite their protestations, sent to the DN world; it isn't to help Kira or save L. It's to save their family.
1. Three Worlds, One Day

**A.N This is my first fanfiction story, so I hope you like it and will be very honest in your reviews (because my goal is to always improve)**

**

* * *

**

Riku, Mika, Krissia and Kaiya sat in the car while their mother drove the three girls to dance class. Kaiya bounced in her seat, excited for the dance rehearsal; their performance was next week. Mika and Krissia couldn't care less. And for the thousand's time, Krissia whined about it. "Do we have to do dance class? Why can't we do something else, like karate? Or go watch Death Note?"

"Oh my gosh! We should have a Death Note marathon instead!" Mika agreed, "Or how about we go get banned from Walmart? I got ninety-nine plans for that."

"No, Krissia, you can't do karate, or art, or any of those other classes you ask about constantly. And you're not having another Death Note marathon! You. Are. Doing. Dance. And Mika, why the hell would you want to get banned from Walmart?"

"Why the hell would we want to do dance?" She retorted, causing Krissia to laugh but her mother and Kaiya to glare.

"It's a family tradition! Your sister does dance. I do dance. Your grandma did dance. Your great-grandma did dance-"

"We get it." Interrupted Krissia as Mika continued.

"And our great-great-grandma did dance, as did our great-great-grandma and every other ancestor since the Ice Age did dance. And they were all very, very, famous."

"Mika, haven't I taught you not to over exaggerate? The Ice Age indeed… "

"Sorry," Both girls chanted in unison.

"Then if we have to be like the family, can we do police work like dad instead of dancing?" Mika inquired, causing her mother to whip around.

"You shall do _dancing_! Anyways, I already paid for the lessons."

"Riku gets to be a cop." The two girls whined, gesturing the silent and totally bored Riku.

"That's totally sexist mom!" Mika complained.

"Will you two please shut up?"

"Will you please watch the road?" The girls retorted, laughing.

"Shut it!"

Krissia and Mika closed their mouths and began giggling to each other at some hidden joke. Although the two girls had a two year age difference and where not related through blood, they often acted like twins. The two best friends called themselves 'Soul Twins', but could actually call each other sisters ever since Mika's mother adopted Krissia. And you could tell too. Krissia was like a black sheep in the family; all her adoptive family, apart from her brown haired adoptive father, all carried the same blond colored hair while hers was a deep, almost black brown. But at least no two siblings had the same eyes. Mika's eyes were unique; grey rim, slightly blue ring, then green, then a brown one in the middle. Kaiya's were yellowy white, Riku's were gray and Krissia had deep purple eyes. When looking at their mother's green and their father's brown, people wondered how they had gotten those extraordinary eyes. And those four extraordinary eyes were widening in surprise as black mist crept into the car.

"Mom? What's that?" Kaiya asked, afraid, but her mother didn't respond. "Mom? Mom?" Kaiya was almost shouting, but received no response from her mother. The mist quickly engulfed the car, emitting a faint sweet smell.

"Get out!" Riku yelled, the first thing he said in this whole infernal car ride; and all four children began struggling with their seatbelts.

"I can't get out!"

"Find something sharp! Quickly!"

"I feel drowsy," Commented Kaiya before falling asleep. The others, struggling harder now, all nodded off; one by one.

* * *

Krissia and Mika awoke, separated from their siblings, and definably not in the car. In fact, they were in a desolate desert. Giant bones, like those of a dinosaur, poked out from the grayish sand, as did smaller humanlike bones. And before them was a skull sitting on a large, four armed body, suspended in the air by chains that disappeared in the gloom above them. Mika and Krissia were too shocked to even scream at the sight of this horrendous creature, too afraid to move.

"Welcome girls."

Screams rang through the gray desert, and two of the monster's hands shot forward to cover the girls' mouths while the other two restrained them. "Hush humans!"

The girls struggled, to no avail; the monster had an iron grip. A muffled sound came from Krissia's mouth, so the creature moved away his hand. "Who are you? Where are we?"

"Do you not recognize this place and I? How can you girls, oh so absorbed in a world you believed was fake, not recognize the Shimigami King?"

The stunned sisters looked around, realizing that if this were drawn in anime, it would be a perfect match.

"This is impossible!" Protested Mika as Krissia asked "How did we get here?"

"I brought you because I, like my subject Ryuk, am bored. He thinks he is clever, hiding in the human world with a stolen notebook, but I knew. But I shall allow it."

"Shall?"

"Clever girl. Mika, am I right?" Mika nodded silently. "Yes Mika, I shall. All the events of your show, Death Note, are things that have not yet passed. The people of your world have an extraordinary unique ability; they see the future of other universes and make them into shows and books. It is fascinating to watch, your world is my favorite. But even your world begins to tire me, and I grow bored."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"You are my newest source of entertainment! I shall send you to the land of Death Note. Your brother and sister are already there."

"Riku, Kaiya! Are they okay? Where is mom?" Mika asked, panicked as her sister inquired about the King's choice.

"Why Death Note? Why not another show?"

"They are fine, but they landed in different places. As for your mother, she and her husband have no memory of you. And I chose Death Note simply because I have a direct portal to there and am too lazy to waste power on sending you to some other universe." Then, the King dropped them, right into the portal to the human world.

* * *

The girls, afraid of being separated like their brother and sister had supposedly been, grabbed hands as they fell through the portal. They landed, fairly unscratched, in a tree.

"Now what?" Asked a disgruntled Krissia as she looked at the ground below them.

"We jump!" Mika said, falling from the tree into a bush. "Come on slowpoke!"

Krissia followed her younger sister's path and stood up, facing her sister. But her sister was facing the other way.

"Hey, you're anime!" Krissia laughed as she approached her sister before realizing she was staring at. There, on the grass before her, laid the Death Note. Remembering this scene, Krissia whipped her head up to a window in the building beside them and saw what she feared would happen. There, Light Yagami sat; his mouth hanging as he stared at the two girls who had fallen from the sky.


	2. The Sketchbook

**This chapter is a bit lame, I'll admit it. But every story has that really boring chapter that is actually mandatory to the plot. This is mine. I'm surprised it came so early. I'll try to add a bit more fun/adventure/whatever makes a chapter good soon; but till then, you're stuck with these chappies :P**

**Oh, one of the characters might seem OOC (Out of character). Tell me what you think? I wasn't too sure on it… **

* * *

"Don't touch it!" Krissia yelled as Mika reached over to the Death Note. "Remember what Ryuk said to Light when he first appeared?"

Mika paled and retracted her arm. "The first human to touch the Death Note when it comes to the human world shall die; the Shimigami will write that person name in their Death Note!"

"What will we do?" Krissia asked, looking at the Death Note. She took a moment to think, a deep breath and said. "We have to do this seriously; this isn't some fan fiction where everything works out. So I'll do it. I'll touch it first."

Mika slapped her 'Soul Twin' 's hand away and took off her sweater, using it like an oven mitt to pick up the notebook. "Don't be silly Kriss, no one will touch it."

"There shall be no Kira! This is wonderful!"

"Who's Kira?" Asked a new voice; causing both girls to spin around with Mika clutching the Death Note protectively.

"Kon'nichiwa!" They said with a slight bow to the approaching figure in fluent Japanese, something learned from their Japanese father. Well, Mika's father; but it had been eight years since the adoption, so Krissia called him dad too.

"Kon'nichiwa wa misu."[1] He said, bowing. "But I speak English too; and that was the language you were just using."

Krissia almost idiotically blurted out loud like a fan girl (even though she hated him for being Kira) "We know Light!" and instead said "Oh! And you are?"

"Light Yagami."

"Mi-saki!" Mika said, remembering half way through her name not to reveal it.

"Kasumi." Krissia said, picking up on Mika's train of thought. If Light did become Kira, he can't kill them without learning their real names. Not that they would ever give him the Death Note; but just in case.

"It is a pleasure to meet you two. But you're accents are strange, are you not from around here?"

"We're from Canada!" Mika announced proudly before Krissia could shush her. "We just moved here." Mika continued, although Krissia wished she hadn't said anything; she had not yet told her that Light saw them come from the sky. Struck by a sudden idea, she began dusting off her shirt.

"We must be covered with scrapes! Do I have any leaves in my hair? We were trying to get a nice view; Misaki just got a new sketch pad and wanted to draw something other than buildings." She sighed. "Did I really have to climb that tree with you?"

"It was for safety! If I fell, you would catch me before I hit the ground!" Mika said, even though she didn't have much of an idea why they were talking about sketching and trees.

"And if I fell?"

"You'd have a sore ass!" Both sisters laughed, but Krissia observed Light carefully; observing to see if the suspicion in his eyes would dim.

He smiled. "Can I see your sketches?"

"When Kasumi said my sketchbook was new, she meant brand new. I haven't a single sketch in it yet!" Mika lied with a laugh.

"Oh well, I'd love to see them sometime." He said in an innocent voice, but Krissia could almost see the gears whirling in his brain. If she had not watched Death Note, she would assume he meant it; perhaps in a flirty way. But the suspicion had never dimmed; Light Yagami saw them and the Death Note fall from the sky. And he wanted to know how.

"Sure!" Mika chanted, not thinking about her words for she was caught in a fan girl moment. Light was one of her favorite characters, but, like Krissia; that was only until he became a psycho murderer and had L killed.

"Do you live around here?"

"No, but we could always meet up here." Mika said, giving her older sister the urge to slap facepalm.

"That'd be cool; I could show you around, considering you're new."

"Thanks." Both girls chimed, causing Light to laugh.

"Do you mind if I ask a question?"

"You just did, but you can ask another one." Mika answers, making all three chuckle.

"Why are the words 'Death Note' written on your sketch pad?"

The two girls paled.

"And why do you hold it with your sweater?"

They started searching for an excuse, their eyes flickering to each other nervously.

"I got it from my cousin, but she's into all that Goth stuff. She probably picked it up at some Goth store." Mika said, finally coming up with an excuse. "I wrapped it in my sweater to protect it when we climbed the tree."

"Oh, that's a good idea." He said, and looked at his watch. "Well it's been a pleasure, but I must go."

"Sayonara Yagami-san."[2]

"Sayonara Misaki-chan, Kasumi-chan. [3] Perhaps you could stop by and show me your sketches one day." Light did a slight bow and left. The minute he was out of sight, Krissia whirled on her younger sister.

"Mika!" She yelled. "Now we have to come back."

"That's not that bad."

"He wants to investigate us. He saw us fall from the sky!"

Mika paled and cursed herself under her breath. So that's why Krissia started ranting about trees and sketches. "So, where we going to go? And what are we going to do with this?" She asked, dangling the notebook.

"We'll go find Kaiya and Riku. And we'll keep that safe."

The two girls began wandering aimlessly, looking at every face in the crowd for their older sister and younger brother. Hours later, it began to rain. Tired and exasperated, Krissia sat down on a bench. "It's hopeless!" She moaned. "How are we going to find them? We don't even know where they are! What if they didn't land in Japan? They could be in New Zealand, or maybe Canada; it's were we came from..." She began crying; grateful that the rain covered that fact.

"It's okay." Mika crooned, holding her sister in her arms; who laid her head on Mika's. The two sisters sat there, crying silently at their very slim hope of ever seeing their family again.

"Are you okay?" Asked a voice; startling both girls from their wallowing. They looked up at the speaker and saw a man smiling sadly at them. And for once, it was Krissia who broke down and revealed unnecessary facts. "We have nowhere to go! It's raining! And we can't find our brother and sister!"

"If you want, you could stay at my place."

Krissia lifted her red-rimmed eyes at the man's sincere face and abruptly got up and hugged him. "Oh thank you! We would love that! Thank you Matsuda-san."

Matsuda smiled; not realizing that he never told the girl his name; and pulled the girls under the shelter of his umbrella. Then the trio began walking to his home.

* * *

**A.N So, are you liking? I know Matsuda-san might seem a bit OOC to you guys, but I figured he **_**would **_**be the type of person to do this sort of thing. He always was passionate to help others…**

**[1] Hello Misses. **

**[2] An honorific for addressing a male. Also, it is more polite to use their last name; ever notice that's why Touta Matsuda is Matsuda and the others are almost all called by their last names?**

**[3] An honorific for addressing a woman. **


	3. Touta Matsuda, Clothes Buyer

**A.N I'm so happy that so many of you are liking my story; I feel so honoured! Anyways, the uploads will probably come slower now, sorry! **

* * *

"Oh no, you can't Matsuda-san!" Mika cried. "How is it any way to thank you for your kindness?"

Matsuda smiled. "It's okay girls, take the beds, I'll bunk on the couch."

"But it's your bed. You should sleep in it! We'll share the guestroom!" Krissia protested.

"Are you sure? It's only a double."

The two girls nodded vigorously. "We don't mind!" They said in unison. The two girls rushed off to the guest bedroom and hopped into the bed before Matsuda could protest. He laughed before realizing they were still soaking wet and shivering.

"Do you have any other clothing?"

"Everything we own is on us at the moment." They said, which wasn't quite true; because of their items back in their world. But it wasn't quite a lie either.

Matsuda looked at them sympathetically and told them they're free to use his shower. When the girls came back to the room, warm and each wrapped in a towel (A.N they had separate showers, you perverts! :P ), they found some folded clothes. Each put on a pair of too-big sweatpants and a too-big shirt; but at least it was dry. They came out and thanked their caretaker, who blushed.

"Sorry their so big, it was the smallest clothes I had. I'll have to take you shopping tomorrow."

"Shopping? Why would you spend your money on people you found on the street?"

"Because you needed it!" He exclaimed. "I'm not going to let two kids freeze to death on the street."

The girls, awestruck by the passion in his voice to help homeless children, stayed silent. _Ah, Matsuda, you have a good heart_. The man looked at them, confused by their silence; so the girls rushed up to him and hugged him. "Thank you." They whispered, tears coming to their eyes. "Thank you so much."

Unused to such behavior, he patted their heads.

_**The next day.**_

Faces bright red, the girls were trying to figure out their cup size in Japan.

"Oh god," Mika mumbled. "I wonder what Matsuda's thinking."

"He's probably wondering why we've been in here more than half an hour." Krissia said, shooting a glance through the glass window at Matsuda, who was blushing at everyone who shot him strange looks for standing outside a women's lingerie store.

"Well, I'll try this size, you take that one." The two girls walked back into the change rooms, but the bras were too small.

"Damn. This is so embarrassing!" Krissia said as the other women looked at them come out from the change rooms after trying on their forty-second bra each.

"I wonder if the saleslady knows how to convert bra sizes." Mika noted absently. Krissia facepalmed.

"Why didn't you mention that before?" She said, marching over to the saleslady. "What's a 36 C US size in Japanese sizes?" It was a good thing bra sizes were another one of many things they shared in common.

"Uhh, I think it's 80 D. But the labels should have it written down." The woman said, causing both girls to facepalm at their idiocy.

"Oww, my forehead is starting to hurt…" Krissia moaned.

"Then maybe you should stop slapping it?" The saleswoman offered in a helpful way, but it just made Krissia facepalm herself.

"That would be a good idea. Oww."

"Kriss, you're an idiot." Mika said, dragging her back to the bra racks. They quickly found a bunch of fitting bras and bought them with the money Matsuda has given them. They were blushing furiously as they came out.

"What took you so long?" Matsuda asked, blushing while scratching the back of his head.

"Technical difficulties." The girls mumbled before rushing away to another store. _Any _other store.

_Except that one, _they thought as they walked pass another lingerie store.

_**Later, **_

Matsuda paid for the clothing and the three carried the bags to his car, thanking him the whole drive back.

"For the hundredth time, you're welcome!" He said with a laugh as the girls said another of their never ending thank-yous. They brought the clothes inside and the girls hugged him again.

"Matsuda-san," Mika began, but Matsuda interrupted her. "I told you, you can drop the 'san'." "Matsuda," Mika began again. "We appreciate what you have done for us, but we must go."

"Ah, you want to look for your siblings, am I correct?"

The two girls nodded, ashamed at leaving him after all he did for them.

"Well, you don't have to leave. Look, I'm a cop, and we can find them. It'd be easier than just walking around looking for them. Don't you worry, I'll find them."

"Oh thank you Matsuda-san!" Matsuda smiled sheepishly and muttered something about cooking and walking away. The girls returned to the guest bedroom and began to unpack their things and storing them in drawers. Suddenly, Mika yelped, causing Krissia to run to her. "What is it?"

Mika pointed a single shaking finger to a note on a side table, which Krissia snatched up and read the English note.

_Touch the Death Note Mika._

Krissia dropped the paper like it had burned her, wondering who could have possibly left that note.

"Ryuuk?" Mika said, hesitantly, her voice wobbling. Suddenly, a pencil came flying through the air and began writing on the note.

_You know me? How?_

"We just do, okay?"

_Fine_, wrote the floating pencil. _Just touch it, and then I can actually talk to you._

"No, I can't. I won't."

_Why not?_

"Because you'll kill me! The first human to touch a Death Note will have their name written by the Shimigami! It's part of the deal."

_You know of the Shimigami?_

There was a pause, then,

_Oh well, but what you said is not completely true, it's just something we add on sometimes. Touch it, and it won't be a part of the deal. I promise I shall not write your name in my Death Note._

"In any Death Note, and you won't tell, indicate or communicate to any other about writing my and Krissia's name in the Death Note. Oh, and not Matsuda either."

The girls could almost hear Ryuuk's silent laughter as he wrote, knowing him all too well.

_Fine, I promise. You're a clever one, but I probably wouldn't have done it anyways. Just touch the Death Note already!_

Mika opened the drawer of the side table and looked at the Death Note for a moment, thoughtful, before touching it. She turned around to see the grinning Shimigami. "Hey Ryuuk."

"It's about time you touch it."

"Sorry, just trying to stay alive. By the way, there are some apples in the kitchen. Just don't let Matsuda see you, or the floating apples."

Ryuuk licked his lips hungrily. "Apples! How did you know? Then again, you seem to know a lot…" Suddenly he yelled "Apples!" again and rushed out of the room. Mika handed Krissia the Death Note.

"So, how _did_ you know my name? And my love for apples?" The Shimigami asked as he reappeared not even a full minute later with two apples in his hands and a third in his mouth.

"It's a secret, but it has something to do with your King."

"Oh-oh, that doesn't sound good for me."

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." Mika said as he gulped down another apple. She shut the drawer that contained the Death Note.

"What? Not going to write any names?"

"Nope, we're not killers. And we don't want to be stuck in MU or Limbo, or wherever Death Note users go after they die."

"Well this is going to be boring!" Ryuuk said with a sigh. "I dropped it for entertainment!"

"We aren't using it."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"We aren't using it!"

_**The next day (Again, lol).**_

"And done! You think five is enough? It's only been two days." Krissia asked as she finished sketching the last picture.

"It should be," agreed Mika. "These are good! I wish I could draw..."

"Me too, then I would have made you do all the work!"

"Hey! It _was _you who said it was a sketchbook!"

The girls laughed as they grabbed the small book and headed out the door. They locked it with a spare key their overly trusting caretaker gave them; for the former was at work. The girls set off in the direction of the high school and stood under the tree they had landed in a few days ago.

Ten minutes later, Light was jogging up to them.

"Kon'nichiwa Musuki-chan, Kasumi-chan, we really should have established a date and time!"

"Kon'nichiwa Yagami-san, and you're right; it would have been easier." Mika replied with a laugh.

"You brought the book?" Light said as he saw the black notebook in Mika's arms. "I didn't think you would."

"You offend us Yagami-san! Of course we would, unless it was just a trick to see us again." Krissia said with a grin. Light laughed, but it was faked; it _was _just a ruse, but to see the book again as well. He had watched it fall from the sky just minutes after the two girls had.

"May I see it?" Light asked, unaware that Ryuuk was currently laughing. But Mika handed it over.

When Light didn't do anything regarding his presence, Ryuuk laughed again. "A fake? You clever girls." But Light, not having heard this, just flipped through the pages.

"These are really good Misuki-chan!" He said as he looked at the lovely sketch of a realistic looking cat.

"Thank you for the complement, Yagami-san." Mika bowed. Light finished looking at the drawings and closed the book, taking in it's cover. That's when he noticed something.

_The writing was different._

He noticed that the style of writing was not the same as the one on yesterday's book; although he could see the fraud had copied the old writing as close as she (or he) could. Most people would not notice such a thing, but Light tried to never forget details. Details tended to be important. With a smile, Light handed the notebook back to the girl he knows as Misuki. "They were spectacular!" A bell rang in the school; he bowed. "Oh, I must return now! Sayonara!"

"Sayonara." The two girls echoed, bowing. They watched as Light returned inside the school, merging with the flow of high school students. Then they turned on their heels and began heading to Matsuda's; the former of whom had offered his home to the two girls until their siblings were found. Little did they know; back at the school there was a pair of eyes watching the two avidly. Then, the owner of those eyes began following them.


	4. Light Yagami, Stalker

**A.N ! I am so happy so many people are reading, favorite-ing, and reviewing my story! I LOVE YOU GUYS 3! Btw, I am really, really sorry about the late upload- PLEASE DONT KILL ME!- I was grounded... Haha... Soo... *Awkward moment*... On with the story?**

He _had _to know_. _

_What was the point of a second book? Why go through all that trouble just so I couldn't touch the first one? Why did Kasumi-chan scrutinize me, fear hidden in the very depth of her eyes? Where had they come from? _

All these questions, along with hundreds more, swirled in Raito's [1] mind as he followed the two girls. _Why am I following them? _But for that question, an answer immediately appeared. _To find the other answers._

The girls seemed wary, they kept glancing behind them; and every time Raito dived into a bush or behind a tree. Once he even had to jump off a bridge to hide from them! He had grabbed on, but unfortunately fell into the water, and then he ran up and was glad when he found them. So now, dripping wet and furious at himself for not being able to talk himself out of this ridiculous idea; Raito was following them.

Kasumi and Misaki finally stopped and entered a home. Raito did not follow them inside, but merely watched the house.

_Why am I doing? _He asked himself; disgusted by his behavior.

_Sating your curiosity!_

He sighed and sat on the ground, and then he heard Misaki's voice. She spoke English quickly; much too quickly for even the genius to catch it all. "Book… Apples? In the kitchen… Ryuuk, don't eat them all!... Where?"

Raito sighed and actually slapped himself. He did not want to follow girls around like some creepy stalker. He got up, and walked home.

* * *

Inside, while Light watched them like the creepy person he is, Mika and Krissia were still trying to shake off that strange forbidding feeling. As they walked to Matsuda's, they kept getting the hair-raising feeling of being watched. They expected the feeling to disappear as they arrived in their 'home', but were puzzled when it remained. Mika sighed, and decided to get to the point. "Where should we hide the book?"

"We need to develop a safe spot, like Light did when he had it."

"No flammables though."

"Don't tell me you plan on never using it!" Ryuuk sighed.

"Be happy we didn't destroy it like we wanted to."

"I might be a bit happier if I had some apples."

"Apples? In the kitchen." Mika said absently, watching Ryuuk rush off to the kitchen. "Ryuuk! Don't eat them all!"

"Aww, why not?"

"Because it would be hard to convince Matsuda-san- I mean Matsuda- that we ate three bags of apples in a day! He bought those only yesterday…"

Ryuuk's sigh could be heard in the bedroom; but the girls ignored it, turning to the more important matter.

"Where?" Mika inquired. "Where to hide it?"

"Maybe we should carry it around with us? Or dig a hole to leave the Death Note in?

"Hmmm," Mika mused. "I don't know. Maybe we should just burn it like we originally planned."

"No! No! No! Pleeeeeeeease no! I worked hard to get that second Death Note!" Ryuuk begged. "Pleeease no!

Krissia nodded. "I agree. We burn it."

Mika went to the kitchen and began searching for a match. When she finally found one, she heard a scream. She turned around and saw black mist creeping from their 'bedroom'. She rushed over and shouted in surprise as she saw her sister being held captive.

By none other than the Shinigami King.

The King was made of the dark mist; a mere apparition. But the apparition was a solid one. One that held Krissia captive in it's arms.

"Mika, Mika, Mika." He said, chuckling and shaking his head slowly. "You don't want to ruin my fun now do you?" He asked, and arm snaking around Krissia's neck.

"Let me go!" The said captive cried, kicking wildly. But, although solid, the apparition of the King seemed to feel nothing.

"Mika, you shall not destroy the Death Note or I shall have to kill you both. I want entertainment, which you shall provide; but that cannot be possible if you destroy that book."

Ryuuk laughed. "Entertainment? Seems we think alike my King."

"True Ryuuk, although you have still broken my rules."

Ryuuk sweatdropped. "My King, I am so sorry! I beg forgiveness."

The King scratched his strange chin with one of his many hands. "We shall see about punishment after my entertainment is finished."

"You guys better stay entertaining for a _long _time…" Ryuuk mumbled to the two girls.

"What's the point if we cannot return home?"

"I shall return you home; in time. But you must keep me entertained until then."

"_How?_"

"Well, first off, that Death Note must not be destroyed. Second of all… hmmm… I know! Second of all, the Death Note must be used."

**A.N **

**Bwahahahaha! I am so evil! Sorry it's so short :3 !**

**[1] Raito is also Light's name; but in the Japanese version. Also, Ryuuku is Ryuuk's Japanese name.**


	5. School

**A.N. I love you people, you know that right? I just love you all! You are all so nice to me. :') *Sniffle* It's just so- so- so wonderful *Bawls* I love you Sakura Ichigo Morihiko! I love you KiraMira! I love you Chelsea-La! I love you SmartGirl16, Nocturnal-Panda, The-Living-Shadow, and oOoODoodlebuddiOoOo! You are all so nice and leave such good reviews! I love all of you, anonymous readers who don't say anything, but I don't know your names so I'll call you AR (Anonymous Readers)! I adore you all, you are all so nice! And I know I'm on an extremely emotional rant, but I can't help it, I just LOVE YOU!**

**I am also so, so sorry for the very, very late update. I was at a block. I still am (so uploading shall probably remain slow), but I forced myself to write for you guys. Plus, I get very busy with Wattpad…**

"What do we do?" Krissia inquired, rubbing her sore neck.

"We can't use it! We can't kill with that horrible book!"

"But if we don't, the King will kill us." Krissia recalled.

* * *

_The King grinned wickedly. "Yes, you must have the Death Note used."_

"_What? No! We can't kill someone!"Mika protested. Krissia made sounds of agreement; but could not speak because of the King's grip around her neck._

"_You don't have to. Anyone can use it; but someone must use the Death Note. I give you until the end of the month. But remember, if you don't use it, you shall both die." _

"_My life is unimportant; I won't kill."_

"_Neither- will- I." Krissia said in gasps, struggling to obtain air._

"_Your lives might be unimportant, but what about those of your family's?" He asked. _

"_Where are they? Where are Riku and Kaiya?"Mika demanded furiously._

_The King laughed menacingly. "One is here, in this region of Japan. But the other isn't even in the country…"_

"_Send them home!"_

"_I shall bring them to you if the Death Note is used. If it isn't, then you all die…"With those words, the black mist apparition of the Shinigami King dissipated into the air…_

* * *

"If we want Kaiya and Riku alive, then we must have it used." Krissia continued.

"No! We can't even consider killing!"

"It's a stranger's life or that of our siblings! How can you turn your back on them if they are your own flesh and blood? I may have only known them for a few years, but I won't let them die. If it was only my life, then fine, I would die; but it's their lives too."

"We already agreed on death over killing!"

"But what about Kaiya and Riku? Don't they get a say on if they should live or not?"

Mika began crying. "We've never had an argument before…" She whispered.

With a pang of guilt, Krissia realized this was true. The two girls had always agreed on everything or made a compromise both would enjoy. Their like-mindedness was one of the main reasons they called each other 'Soul Twins'. "I'm sorry." She whispered, tears in her eyes as she took the younger girl into her arms.

"You're- You're right." Mika sighed. "Although I can't stand to know I will be the cause of a murder, I cannot let them die. I just- I just don't want the blood on my hands."

"I'll write the name, it'll be on my hands."

"No; no matter who kills, it will still be on my hands for not preventing the death…"

Ryuuk laughed. "This is quite amusing."

"How can you be so insensitive!" Krissia yelled, the tears now flowing freely. Although her throat ached from the choking, she cried a cry of pain. "Killing is horrible!"

"I'm a Shinigami, remember? I kill for a living; literally. If I may offer a word of advice; life is important, but the world is a survival of the fittest. Others must be sacrificed for life to prevail."

The two girls ceased conversing as they heard the door open.

"Hello." Matsuda said in Japanese as he knocked on their door.

"Matsuda-san! Welcome back!" They replied, quickly wiping away their tears before turning around towards the door.

"What did I say about the –san?" He asked with a laugh.

"Sorry!" They said together.

Matsuda blushed. "You didn't have to apologize; I was kidding around."

"Oh, we know Matsuda." They continued together.

"Um, can you stop talking at the same time? It's kinda creeping me out. It's like you two-"

"Share a brain?" They asked. "Oh, sorry- Oh, sorry again. Jeez, you go first! Arg!"

The three burst out laughing.

"Oh, girls?"

"Yes?"

"I have decided to enroll you in school."

"_What?_"

"I have decided to enroll you in school."

"We heard you, we're just surprised."

"Well, I decided that even orphan girls need education." He smiled.

_Oh great, another difficulty to suffer in for this world. _The girls thought sarcastically.

"Oh. Okay… Where?"

"I already signed you girls up at Daikoku Gakuen."

The girls paled. They knew that school; very well in fact. Because Daikoku Gakuen is the school the ever curious Light Yagami attends.

"Must we?"

"Look, I know school must be pretty intimidating for you two, but education is necessary."

"Can't we go to any other school? I'm serious, _any other school._"

He seemed confused. "There's nothing wrong with Daikoku, it's one of the best in the area! Anyways, I already have your papers all filled out, you just need to choose your courses!" He smiled brightly, proud of himself.

The girls sighed mentally, there was no point in saying they didn't want to go because of a person there, Matsuda would probably comment that it was a big school and they could easily avoid him.

"Fine." They grumbled.

* * *

Bags slung on shoulders, books and lunch packed safely inside; the girls stood outside Daikoku Gakuen school. They took a deep breath to prepare themselves, couldn't resist casting a quick glance at where they had arrived in this world, and walked in with their heads held high. They stood out of course, being half-japanese and half-canadian in a school mostly flocked by japanese students tends to make one stick out; but not by much. They each took their papers out of their pockets, checked their courses one more time and hugged each other.

"Have fun." Krissia whispered in her sister's ear.

"I'll try. See you at lunch?"

"For sure."

Each gave each other a sad smile before headed in different directions.

Mika sooned arrived at her math class. And as she looked at the equations on the chalkboard, a single thought entered her mind.

_I am so screwed._

And by the look the teacher was giving her, it was fairly obvious that he thought the same. "May I help you?"

"I'm Michiko Mika [1], I'm kinda new here..." She was currently cursing the fact that they had told Matsuda-san their real names; they had never expected going to school with Light! What if Raito heard them? What if one of the people here got a hold of the Death Note? She knew she was being paranoid, but there was always a chance.

The teacher sighed. "Just take a seat Michiko."

Mika blushed and hurried to a seat, choosing one in the third row. The teacher begun the math course, and Mika was hopelessly lost.

"Blondie." Someone snickered, and Mika turned to see who spoke. Beside her was a girl with short cropped black hair and heavy raccon-style eyeliner.

"The name's Mika, not _Blondie_."

"Oooh, did I strike a nerve Blondie? I didn't know blondes had enough brain cells to get offended."

Mika rolled her eyes. "_Great. _Another idiot who believes in stereotypes. Just what I need. Now, you get this through your head;_ not all blondes are dumb!"_

The corner of the punk girl's mouth twitched, but then she did something Mika did _not _expect.

The girl held out her hand.

Mika stared at the long black nails for a short moment, afraid they were about to shoot for her eyes, before clasping the girl's hand.

"Reiko. Kaori Reiko."

"Michiko. Mika Michiko."

"I'm not as dumb as you Blondie-chan, I heard the teacher." Mika blushed, embarrased, but Kaori just gave her a lopsided grin. "And I thought you had some spine after our little feud! Maybe I was wrong about you Blondie-chan."

"It's Mika..."

"Where did your spunk go? Don't tell me your intimadated _after _the fight!"

"Where did the spunk go? Hell, I don't even know where it came from!"

Kaori let out a laugh, causing the teacher to glare at them. "Reiko-chan, please stop talking and pay attention. You too Michiko-chan, you aren't making a very good impression for your first day..."

Mika blushed furiously. _What a day this will be..._

**A.N. [1] It is traditional to use last name first. People are usually adressed by their last name unless there is many of them (like twins for example)**


	6. The Nun

As she parted with her sister, Krissia did a mental count in her head. Light should be seventeen at the moment, and was a senior. She let out a sigh of relief; being only sixteen meant she would not share any classes with him. But that did not mean she wouldn't fail horribly in her class.

She had history, a subject she had always excelled in. She knew much about history, but _Japanese _history was not the same as _Canadian _history…

_I am so screwed… _She thought, unknowing that her sister was thinking the exact same thing. She entered the history class, but, unlike her sister, she simply sat down. She also used unessesairy precaution when choosing her seat.

_Not the back, that's where all the trouble makers are; they would make it hard to concentrate. Not the front either, I don't want to appear too desperate. The middle is the obvious choice, but I don't want to sit in the _middle _middle, they are usually called upon for questions. The right side is not an option either, windows distract me… _Swiftly she took a seat in the left side of the middle, feeling stupid for the sudden case of paranoia.

During the class, no one paid her much attention; although the teacher did make her introduce herself. And luckily she wasn't completely lost, for they were talking about WWII; a subject she knew a bit about. She even knew one of the answers when the teacher asked about the Kamikaze pilots, but she did not raise her hand to answer. The paranoia faded as the class progressed, but shot up once again as the bell rang, signaling that it was time for the next class.

_What if I run into Raito in the hall..?_ The thought was in Japanese, she was so used to using the language all day that it had infiltrated her thinking-language.

The paranoia faded and rose with the progress of the day, reaching an all-time high when her lunch period began. But happiness rose too, she longed to see her sister and see how she fared.

Krissia spotted Mika standing awkwardly, searching for a spot to eat. But before she reached her, her younger sibling suddenly shot off to sit beside a pretty punkish girl with chin length black hair and lots of eyeliner that made her light grey eyes pop. She watched as Mika sat down nervously, and saw the grey-eyed girl give a laugh. Mika smiled and giggled along with her, but soon her eyes began searching the cafeteria. Her face broke into a large grin as she spotted Krissia and waved her over.

As Krissia sat, the other girl cast her a strange look. "Who's she?"

"This is my sister, Krissia."

"She looks nothing like you."

"Adopted." Krissia said shortly.

Mika cast her a glance, she knew how much it disturbed Krissia when people questioned about her family and quickly changed the subject. "Kriss, this is Reiko-chan."

"Hello Reiko-chan."

"Hey." Krissia was confused on why Reiko seemed to be paying attention to something else, when a question gave her the answer.

"Kasumi-chan? Misaki-chan?"

* * *

Her eyes shot open,

_What a strange dream._

She shook her head in bewilderment, remembering the dream about the black mist. When she had 'passed out' in the dream, she had 'woken up' to a horrifying creature, one that made her freeze with fear. She had been unable to say a single word, but had screamed and screamed as the creature dropped her into the swirling vortex. Finally, she had woken up.

But a single glance to her surrounding told her that it might not be so…

The walls were a palling green, the floor simple hardwood. There was a small, empty desk and a matching chair, and a yellow lamp sat upon a plain wooden nightstand. The nightstand was beside a small, single size bed, in which she currently laid. But the unfamiliar room was not what was strange to her; it was the strange appearance that it had all just been _drawn. _This room reminded her of a cartoon!

Only three words came to mind as she looked about.

_What the hell?_

She looked out the window, but the neat little courtyard had the same drawn appearance. A creak alerted the confused girl that the door was opening, and she whipped her head around with a demand for an explanation on her lips.

But the words faded as she saw the nun did _not _look like a real human.

"Is this a joke?" She asked, half expecting someone to jump out and explain how she was on a prank show and all the drawn world was some sort of projection. But to her extreme surprise the nun spoke.

"Why would you think this is a joke?"

"Well look at you! Look at the strange unrealistic appearance of everything!"

The nun furrowed her brow in confusion; perhaps this girl had hit her head hard… "I don't understand, this all looks 'realistic', as you put it, to me."

The girl was about to open her mouth when she caught a glimmer in the corner of her eye. Curious, she rose from the bed and picked up an unnoticed object from the desk. She dropped it with a scream. The nun rushed over to comfort her, but she still stared wide eyed at the object on the floor.

It was a mirror.

Something was horribly, horribly wrong. Although she retained her pale blond hair and her light-eyes, she did not look like herself.

No, in fact, she appeared to be a cartoon version of herself. An anime version to be more precise. She began to tremble as she stared at the mirror, and the nun wisely took it and stashed it away.

"Tell me what is wrong, dear girl."

"There is so much to tell Sister…"

"Well, how about we begin with something simple. What is your name?"

"Kaiya Michiko…"

* * *

**A.N. *Play music* Dun-dun-dun! Gasp, it's Kaiya! And, who is the person who knows Krissia and Mika by their alliances? I think the answer is obvious, but if you still aren't sure then you'll have to wait till the next chapter. Also, I'm sorry it's short and I want to say thank you to my newer (and older) readers for their great support! Reviews and comments appreciated!**


	7. Names

**Hey people! *Ducks* Bad people! Bad! No throwing tomatoes at me! At least throw chocolate… I know this is really, **_**really **_**late, but I had exams and put all my efforts into them. Then, horror of horrors, my laptop broke. Yea, **_**broke! **_**It still is, unfortunately, broken because the piece needed to repair it is like 80$, so I'm on the family computer. This means updates will be slow, even though I will try to update more now that it's summer. I'm really sorry people for the inconvenience, I feel so bad. Without further ado, next chapter!**

"What did he just call you?" Kaori asked, her racoon eyes narrowing in confusion.

Ryuuk chuckled. "How are you going to get out of this one?"

Light, well Raito since they were speaking Japanese, paid the punk-girl's words no heed, his mind set on the two girls who were mysteriously appearing everywhere he went. "Since when do you two even go to this school?"

"Since a bit after we moved here, we _do _need an education you know." Mika stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Well, worlds to be more specific.

"Umm hello! Anyone going to answer my question about the name thing?"

"Oh, uhh, well… How to explain this..?" Mika cast a glance at her adoptive sister.

"Well, we have two first names. But it's confusing so we only use one or the other. Technically, I'm not Krissia _or _Kasumi; I'm Krissia-Kasumi. Misaki here is Misaki-Mika. We told you how we are only half-Japanese, right? Well our parents wanted to combine the two cultures when they named us. Therefore lies our half English, half Japanese names."

Confused looks were directed at Krissia, well Krissia-Kasumi if you believed her story, which was not true. Mika, even though she was just as confused as the others, smiled and played along. "Yes, it's all very confusing, so call us one name or the other."

Kaori simply shrugged. "Okay then. Who's the hot guy?"

Mika grinned to herself, she was liking her odd classmate. "This is Raito Yagami-san, he's a student here. And I guess you could call him an old friend of ours."

"Of course, you've barely spent any time in Japan, but you know one of the hottest guys here. I think I am liking my decision to befriend you Mika-chan, very much so…" She eyed Raito with a wicked smile, which made him shiver. When he began backing away, Kaori began laughing. "Don't worry boy, I'm kidding. Now how about you park that skinny but of yours on a seat?"

Raito hesitantly sat. "You know, I'm similar. I too have two first names. I am Raito-Light."

So that explained it! The girls had always puzzled why he was Raito in the Japanese version of Death Note but Light in English. Raito didn't even mean Light in Japanese, Karu did. Raito actually translated to Wright, well, usually. Raito sometimes meant Light, but it still confused the heck out of them; Japanese could be so complicated.

"Yep, Raito-Light Imagay." Krissia said in English, laughing.

"Imagay?" He knew enough English to understand that.

"Yagami spelled backwards." Krissia explained, back into Japanese.

Mika felt bad that her sister was torturing innocent Light. If Light were Kira, she would be less sympathetic, but he wasn't. Krissia still enjoyed torturing the L-killer though, even if he wasn't an L killer yet. "You know," She interrupted. "I guess we have something in common, with our parents giving us odd names and all."

"Except me!"

"I was talking to Yagami-san, not you Reiko-chan."

"But I'm so much more important!"

The group laughed, causing people to look over at them. _What an odd group, _they thought. _A genius, _(for many of them knew Raito's reputation as a genius)_ a punk, and two girls who don't even look Japanese!_

"_Sister, I do not know where I am. I remember falling, from the sky, with my brother. It knocked me out, and I awoke here, without him. Where am I?"_

"_Japan."_

"_Japan? But I'm from Canada!"_

_The nun furrowed her brow. This child's story was so odd, so unreal, and yet the child's voice rung with truth. It was utterly perplexing. But the nun had at least one logical explanation, well it was logical to her. "Perhaps it is the Lord who sent you?"_

_Kaiya was slightly surprised. In Japan, she knew, Christianity was a minor religion. It was odd finding a nun in Japan, but she didn't question her luck. "No, it was not the Lord." She closed her eyes, and that gruesome face appeared once more in her mind. "It was some sort of demon, and it was a horrible one. It called itself… Shinigami?"_

_The nun gasped and crossed herself. "The Gods of Death!"_

"_Gods of Death? I've never heard of such a thing in the Bible."_

"_No my dear child, the Gods of Death are from Japanese religion. You say you were sent here by one?"_

_Kaiya nodded mutely. A God of Death sent her here? Was this the afterlife?_

_A knock resonated through the orphanage and the nun rose quickly. "I'll go get that." She said, glad for an excuse to get away from the girl sent by Death, if the girl's words were true. She opened the door, finding an unfamiliar man, huddling to himself in the soaking rain…_

_Officer Lee was annoyed. Here he was, standing in front of the only Catholic orphanage even though he was Buddist, ready to enter. Matsuda had pulled a few strings, although that clumsy man did not have many to pull, and now Lee was stuck knocking on every orphanage door, looking for children who supposedly went 'missing'. Lee suspected it was just a couple of runaways, perhaps a nephew and niece of Matsuda's, which would explain why he was searching for them. A nun opened the door, and Officer Lee could see fright in the Sister's eyes. But cops feared many people, so Lee was not surprised. "Hello Sister, have you perchance picked up a girl name Kaiya Michiko?" The nun crossed herself, causing Lee to wonder what a child could do to make a nun cross themselves at the mere mention of that child's name._

"_Yes, she is here. I'll go get her." The nun quickly went up the stairs and returned with a very confused looking young woman. She looked so innocent to him, with her blond locks of hair and her eyes that reminded him of the light of the sun, that it made him wonder why the Sister seemed to fear her. But, whatever the reason, the girl was Matsuda's problem now._

"_Kaiya?" The girl nodded, uncertain. "I need you to get in the police car with me, I'm bringing you home."_

_Joy seemed to brighten her up. "Home? Really?"_

"_Yes really-" Suddenly, Kaiya was no longer there; she was running for his cop car. Lee couldn't help but laugh._


End file.
